


The Flower Blossoms for the Viper

by star_girl7



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Oberyn Martell, Devil is in the detials, Don't read this Pedro, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I didn't watch GOT, I mean its Oberyn Fucking Martell man, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Oberyn Martell Flirts, Oberyn Martell Lives, Oberyn is sweet, Oberyn won't die cause I can't, Possible smut to come, Rating Might Change, Sad backstory to come, Simp for Pedro Pascal, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?, but also please do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_girl7/pseuds/star_girl7
Summary: You were given as a prize to the Mountain and you have no idea how long you were with him. One night you are stolen from him and wake to find yourself in the bed of the beautiful Prince Oberyn. The Prince wants you free from the bondage you have suffered but the king of Westeros has other ideas for you. Will you be forced to return to the existence you suffered or will the princes find a way to keep you safe?
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You, The Mountain/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Awakening

“Grab whatever belongings she has…I will grab her. Be careful not to make any noise, we must be quick.” Your bleary eyes tried to open to the beautifully accented voice you heard whispering above you, but something kept them closed. Your functions seemed to be limited to a twitch in your hand and you made the most of it lifting your fingers to the darkness above you. “Careful sweet girl, I have you, you are safe now. Allow yourself to rest.” You thought you smiled but swiftly followed the command of the voice and allowed the darkness to swallow as you felt your body float in the air.  
Sunshine shone against your closed lids, a welcomed assault on your sleeping mind. Gods, sunshine, how long had it been since you had experienced its beauty? You decided to keep your eyes closed so that you could continue to live in whatever dream your tortured mind had come up with to keep you safe.  
“My beautiful girl, you may open your eyes. The sun is calling you to wake.” You frowned at the sweet voice speaking to you from the light. No one had sounded so pleasant to you in so long. It was not the voice of the monster that you knew. Maybe he had found some new way to torture you by having someone show you kindness before he ruined you again. “Come back to the world sweet girl, you are safe now.” Tears began to flow uncontrolled; you were angry at yourself for showing the monster you were at a breaking point. All you wanted was the sunshine and the sweet voice to be real and not some cruel trick. Suddenly, a warm hand touched your face wiping away your tears, so gently, making you cry harder.  
“Please just get it over with. Take what you want and leave me be. Please.” Your broken and pathetic voice was barely above a whisper, but you could not bring yourself to make much more than that. The fingers continued to brush your face and a deep quiet voice shushed you.  
“My sweet girl, please, open your eyes for me. I promise you no harm. I want nothing from you except that you open your eyes.” Better to get it over with, arguing would only make him angry and make him beat you. You breathed out slowly and blinked your eyes open to find yourself staring up into beautiful brown eyes. The eyes seemed to smile at you when they met yours.  
“You… you aren’t him.”  
“No beautiful girl, I am not him. You do not know who I am, but I promise you are safe. We don’t hurt people in Dorne.” His hand continued to brush the tears from your face. You pulled away from the man and sat up, pulling your legs to your chest. You took stock of your surroundings, a beautiful large bed covered in pillows and lush blankets, fit for royalty. So, you had more than likely been sold in your sleep. Why someone royal would want the Mountain’s broken whore was beyond you. The room was filled with light, with a set of double doors open wide and curtains billowing in, allowing you glimpses of a beautiful blue sky. Tables covered in paper and strange-looking bottles, not the wine bottles and… instruments that you were used to. Finally, your eyes fall to the man sitting in front of you, a glorious man to be sure. You take in his tanned skin and dark hair, the sharp angles of his face that could cut glass. He is clothed only in a tunic and pants, but they look to be made of luxurious material, royalty for sure then. Based on the state of the bed, you can guess that he has already made good on his purchase of you and you close your eyes again. You were certain you knew what he had seen of your body, the scars that the dark had hidden from your eyes for so long. You were not even sure what you looked like anymore, so what good were you to some nobleman? His voice interrupts your thoughts, “No please, I promise I slept elsewhere, and nothing has happened to you. Please open your eyes, I can only imagine what you see when they are closed.” He was not wrong. You saw the monster, outlined in dim firelight. Your eyes flashed open and you knew they were filled with tears again.  
“I know why you bought me, you do not need to explain what you have or have not done to me, your highness.” Your voice sounds monotoned and simple to your own ears but it is all you can think to say to the man in front of you. His eyebrows crease and he looks down at you sadly shaking his head.  
“No, my sweet girl, I promise to you I do not own you. I did not buy you from anyone. I stole you in all honesty. I swear to you, you slept in this bed alone with only chambermaids checking on you and dressing you. I am only in here because I knew the elixir would wear off and you should not be alone when it did.” Dressing…you? You look down, realizing for the first time that your skin is clean, and you are in a sleep dress made of beautifully soft material. Clothing. Actual clothing on your skin. You run your hand over the light pink garment marveling at the softness on your skin and then notice your skin. Slightly yellow spots stain your skin where old bruises had been left, they must have been from before… in the room. You look up again to see the man watching you. “Do you like your clothes?”  
“My…clothes?” You do not want to betray yourself by showing happiness, but a small smile graces your face as you absentmindedly run your hand over the soft fabric again and again. The man smiles a beautiful smile that lights his whole face and crinkles at his eyes.  
“Yes, sweet girl. Your clothes. I did take the liberty of picking them for you, pink is a beautiful color on your skin and your skin deserves these fine materials. When you are well, we will have you pick more clothes for yourself. Before any of that, I am sure you need some explanations. I am Prince Oberyn Martell and we are in Dorne. I stole you from… well, I stole you and brought you back with me. I was told of your situation while I was in Westeros and I could not leave you there. Forgive me for being forward in deciding what would happen to you but I know you are safe here with me. For now, you will live here with me and if you would like to leave when you are well and truly healed, you will not be stopped. You are protected in this kingdom; you have my word and the word of my brother.”  
“Dorne. Am I to be your whore?” Your voice is still monotoned and you cannot bring yourself to change it. You will not be excited, a whore in any other situation is still a whore and you have known your place for years. He surprises you when he shakes his head.  
“No sweet girl. Although you have so much beauty to you, I cannot imagine what you have been through. If you ever come to my bed, it will be of your own free will and not as a whore.” You are confused by his words but do not push the subject further. He is probably lying but you will not insult him and lead him to harm you just because you want the truth. You are too smart for that. Slowly you release your knees and sit forward staring out the doors at the sky. You do not realize how long you have been staring until Oberyn moves to stand and holds out his hand. "Come, you should see your new home for yourself. I may be biased but Dorne is far more beautiful than Westeros could ever hope to be." Your eyes shift to his hand and you slowly place your much smaller one in his. He pulls you gently up from the bed and you walk, unsteadily, toward the doors and the sunlight. You stop suddenly, right on the edge of the balcony unsure for a second. Oberyn looks down at the wariness in your expression and smiles reassuringly, "If you do not wish to go any further I will not make you, but you look as though you have not seen sunshine in a very long time and that is a pity. Someone so beautiful should be kissed by the sun as often as possible." You blush slightly at his words, rather like a poet's words you think. Finally, you step forward onto the balcony and feel the full force of the sunshine and slight breeze on your skin. You look out over a beautiful garden overflowing with green and life. Small birds flit back and forth through the trees, their reflections jumping across a pool that extends the length of the space. The smell of hundreds of kinds of flowers floats up to you on the breeze that touches your face and you almost close your eyes to take in the scent. Instead, you choose to commit it all to memory with sight, it's more beautiful anyway. Oberyn looks over at you, a smile on his lips. "Hopefully it is a view that is to your liking." A small smile touches your lips.  
"I haven't seen many colors in a while, it feels like the world is making up for it right now." His hand comes to your face and without thinking, you flinch away. He pauses and you realize he was going to touch your cheek. You also realize there are tears silently streaming down your face and hastily wipe them away.  
A soft knock at the door makes you jump and turn back to the room. Oberyn walks back in and begrudgingly, you follow, but not before looking at the beautiful garden one more time. Slowly you follow and grab for a blanket to cover yourself. Once you settle with your body covered the prince calls, “Come in.” The door opens and in walks another man who looks like an older version of Oberyn. The brother he spoke of you guess.  
“Ah brother, your little flower has woken. Good because now we have things to discuss.” Oberyn moves toward the door and for some reason, you aren’t sure why, you don’t want him to leave. Your hand shoots out without a thought and you grab his hand. He turns to find you staring up at him with wide, terrified eyes. His brother looks between you both, “Do not worry flower, it concerns you and my brother has made it clear that he will not make decisions about you without your say and I agree.” Oberyn’s eyes have not left your hand and he slowly intertwines his fingers with yours, his warm hand dwarfing yours. Your wide eyes turn to his brother ready to hear what things need discussing. “The king and I have been in contact and he has some concerns about stolen property.” He looks pointedly at you as you wince. “However, the king and I disagree about what constitutes property but that being said, he still wants to know our intentions with you. We cannot claim you as a subject because you are not of Dorne unfortunately, and the king says if we cannot find a way to make you a subject then you are to be returned to Westeros.”


	2. The Budding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn surprises you with information about your past and you do not take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNINGS MY DEARS****  
> There is mention of r*pe in this chapter and forced abortions so if you have issues with these topics I highly recommend skipping that part. There will be stars outlining it *****- like that. It is part of the background for the reader but not important so it will not hurt to skip over it. Please take care of yourselves and I am so sorry if these mentions hurt anyone or bring up painful memories, believe me, I hated writing it but it is how the character is in my mind. I PROMISE there will be no in-depth descriptions of these kinds of scenes.  
> Alright, so obviously this character couldn't be a nobody because where is the fun in that. I did -some- research for this chapter but I honestly have no idea what I'm talking about. I hope you enjoy!

The look on your face did not change as you stared at the prince and absorbed his words. What importance did you have that the king would make you come back to Westeros? You were nothing but a broken thing that had been the Mountain’s toy, surely you could just disappear, and they would not care.  
“I… I do not understand, why do they want me back?” Your voice is a hoarse whisper, but you need to know.  
“Apparently, the Mountain quite liked playing with you,” Oberyn shot his brother a hostile glare but he continued, “And it has something to do with your standing before your capture.”  
“My standing?” Now you were angry. “I was no one, my job was as a servant in a less noble house than this. I am no one. I have no family and am remembered by none. What standing other than whore do I have?” Oberyn’s hand tightened on yours trying to ease your anger but it only made you close down. You withdrew your hand and wrapped yourself more tightly in the blanket as if it could keep you safe from whatever was happening around you. Oberyn turned to his brother and hissed,  
“A little more tact and kindness would be appropriate brother. Why did you not let me handle this?” The older prince tipped his head in your direction having the decency to look embarrassed, or so you thought. He was not the easiest to read.  
“My apologies little flower, I know this may come as a surprise to you. There is a lot you do not know, and I do not wish to overwhelm you. You seem much more… at ease with my brother, perhaps I will leave it to him to explain the circumstances. Excuse me.” Just like that he bows slightly, turns on his heel, and quickly exits the room. Suddenly it feels like a vice is on your head and you close your eyes as you stumble as all of the anger quickly evaporates what little strength you had. Oberyn’s large hands reach out and catch you, pulling you to his chest before you fall to the ground.  
“Easy beautiful girl, come, lay back on the bed, and rest. Maybe it is best that I leave you to sleep some more and we can talk later.” He guides you to the bed and you open your eyes to him. He eases you back and goes to turn and you find yourself reaching for him again. You grab the fabric of his shirt in a vice grip because now it is the only solid reality you know.  
“Please do not leave me and do not make me wonder anymore.” Tears prick at your eyes and his brows furrow in worry. He lays a hand over yours and nods slowly.  
“First, I insist you lay back so that you do not strain yourself too much.” As instructed, you scoot back on the bed, finally releasing his shirt. You blush at the brashness of your actions, grabbing his hand and shirt after only having just met. Slowly, his hand comes to your cheek and your eyes lift to meet his warm gaze. “I was right, pink is your color and the appearance of it on your cheeks looks so wonderful.” Oh Gods. You pull back and shake your head. His presence makes you feel drunk and forgetful. "Second, I also insist you eat, you have been asleep for a long time and you are weak." He stands and walks to a table where bread, cheese, and wine sit. He brings a plate and goblet to you and you take the plate but shake your head at the wine. "You should drink something." he insists and pushes the goblet back to you.  
“Forgive me, but you have something to tell me.” Your eyes meet his, determined to learn the mysterious truths. Oberyn sits back and runs a hand over his bearded chin, contemplating his next words he takes a swig from the goblet.  
“Your past is not overly complicated, but it was hidden for a good reason. You never knew your parents, and only one lives now. You are the bastard daughter of the House of Greyjoy. Your father had relations only once outside of his marriage and you were the result. You were born before the rebellion and were kept a secret. Despite your title as bastard, you were still a Lady of Greyjoy and needed to be kept safe. When they decided to rebel, they knew they must hide you, so you were sent to the sister of his wife to be a servant. You were raised with no knowledge of your standing because they did not want all the children of House Greyjoy to be killed if the rebellion failed. Your brothers were killed but two siblings survive.” He stops and looks at you, searching for your reaction. You have none, this all makes no sense.  
“I believe you have me mistaken. I was taken because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Mountain liked what he saw, and I was swept away from the market and given to him as meat. I am no Lady of Greyjoy; I am the useless whore of the Mountain. What good would come of me being the toy of that monster for the king?”  
“Control over your father.” His answer is simple. “To ensure he does not act against the king again. If he ever wanted you back, you would be a ruined girl, not someone he could marry off and while you were kept, he was under the thumb of the king or you suffered the consequences. You were a bargaining chip, and he disobeyed many times.” You are shaking your head now.  
“If he had so much concern for me, why was I tortured? Why would he act against the king if he knew what would happen to me?” A slow burn had started in your stomach. Anger boiling at the thought of what had happened to you for years in that dark room. Everything that monster had done and that someone could have stopped it.  
“He tried to get you back many times, but the king was smart about keeping you guarded. Many attempts were made to save you, believe me, your father only wanted your safety, but his attempts failed. Unfortunately, you paid for them.” Now you could not contain yourself. You stood abruptly and hurled yourself from the bed in a blind rage.  
*****“Paid for them? He had no idea what that monster did to me. Do you know how many bastard children I had cut out of me? Again, and again because he liked it. “I like the way you scream” he would tell me. I was always awake! I felt everything! He beat me mercilessly and cut into me just for the fun of it. Do you know how it feels to almost bleed to death for years? To always be kept on the brink of death while men do whatever they want to you? You saw my body when you stole me, you only saw the lightest portion of what I ‘paid’ for that man’s stupidity!” The hatred you feel inside of you burns your stomach and you feel the years of pain and suffering bubbling up inside of you causing you to shake. Oberyn’s eyes are wide and flinch at the words that you spit like poison. “Some father he was to me. And now you are considering giving me back to him. You should have left me there because I can only imagine what he will do to me when you give me back. You stupid men only consider yourselves. ‘What does it matter that the broken girl will probably suffer far worse when we give her back? She slept in a nice bed for a few days and I gave her a dress. I did what I could.’” Oberyn stands abruptly and walks towards you, grabbing your arms.*****  
“We are not giving you back. You think we did not consider this when we took you? We knew the king would want you back and we had already decided, I had already decided, you would stay here. Now we have an ultimatum, and the king has shown his hand. He has given us an option and we know exactly what we are going to do.” You stop and glare at him.  
“What are you going to do? Make me part of your kingdom? No man in his right mind would take me as I am." Oberyn smiles at you and laughs lightly. His hands slide down your arms to your hands and he pulls them to his mouth, gently kissing your fingers.  
“I could consider that a personal insult, but I will forgive it. I do consider myself to be in the right mind and see no reason why I would not want you.” Your breathing stops as you consider his words and his eyes search yours waiting for you to grasp their meaning.  
“I… am to marry you? But… but why… I thought I got to decide if I stay… you would not want to marry me. I… I do not understand…” Your breaths become panicked and the world begins to spin. You try to pull your hands from his but his hold on you tightens.  
“Please calm down beautiful girl, you are going to collapse.” He pulls you to his chest and the movement causes your knees to give out and before you know it the world has gone black around you. Your last thought as your eyes close is that you knew no matter what happened, you would never be the owner of your choices again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get the second chapter out today for some reason and I'm not totally sure how I feel about it. I can almost guarantee I will not be posting daily updates, but I will try to do weekly. I'm thinking of posting more simping fanfics that will of course be Pedro-themed but I have other people in mind too. I hope whoever reads it likes it! Thanks for reading lovelies!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies, if anyone is reading this, it is my first time posting anything I write and I really just needed to get this out of my head. I'm not sure how long this will be, I hope you enjoy!! Also, I 100% have no idea what I'm talking about I'm just simping for Pedro.


End file.
